


Bathroom Hookups

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [25]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash, Future Fic, Neck Kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Emma and Audrey hook up in the bathroom at Brooke's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's weekly prompt: intimacy

Emma let out a tiny moan as Audrey pushed her up against the bathroom stall. Her eyes fluttering shut when Audrey's lips connected to her skin.

A brief thought running through her head that maybe they shouldn't be doing this here, in the bathroom of the church on Brooke's wedding day. But it had been so long since they had been intimate together and Audrey had just looked so good in the dress that she had worn.

Not to mention it was a rare occasion when Audrey even wore a dress and maybe Emma always got a little weak when she did wear one. 

Loving the way that it could show off her curves slightly.

"You sure you want me Emma?" Audrey muttered out against Emma's skin, making her shiver as her breath hit skin.

Emma smirked as she opened her eyes, "When do I not want you Auds?" she asked honestly before moaning again when Audrey resumed kissing her neck.

Her hand slowly pushing up the hem of Emma's own dress.


End file.
